


"You're a dragon, Be a dragon."

by silverisararermetalthangold



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Draco Malfoy, BAMF Ginny Weasley, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Narcissa Black Malfoy, Battle of Hogwarts, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Minor Character Death, Mother-Son Relationship, Patronus, Protective Draco Malfoy, Riding dragon, The Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverisararermetalthangold/pseuds/silverisararermetalthangold
Summary: "She heard Neville and Dean gasping in anticipation, and with the back of her eye, she saw Draco nodding slowly to her, encouraging her to go on.The dragon pledged himself in front of his master, lowering his head a bit to allow Arya to touch it: a second later, the blue and white light typical of the Patronus was being transformed into a real animal, his colors red and black with golden details as if it was a darker version of her Gryffindor house."(P.S. there are plenty of gifs from Game of Thrones, pratically all dragon ones, but I'll put spoilers just in case)Settled on the day Voldemort had been defeated in the Hogwart's battle.Harry has a sister and have a power derived from the torture Voldemort inflicted to her.Also, Draco has a special place in her heart.





	"You're a dragon, Be a dragon."

Professor McGonagall walked out of the main room followed by Neville, Arya and Draco, Cho, Molly and a few other students, stoic and determined like never before, her deep blue dress flying at every step. 

Behind them, the chaos was beginning to show, there were students running everywhere, the majority of them screaming in fear while the rest just remained composed; Voldemort’s voice still a shock for most of them, his words still echoing along with fear through the hallways. 

“Let me get this straight, you’re giving us permission to do this?” 

“That is correct, Longbottom” she didn’t bat an eye, continuing to walk out of the castle. 

“To blow it up? Boom?” 

“BOOM!” Dean and Neville looked at each other surprised at the Professor’s enthusiasm. 

“Wicked, but how on earth are we gonna do that?” Neville questioned, to which McGonagall answered without thinking twice, “Why don’t you confer with Mr. Finnigan? As I recall, he has a particularly proclivity for pyro techniques” Dean’s face broke down in a mischievous and excited smile, Neville next to him, was almost jumping from just the permission to do their plan. 

Neville turned to Arya, excited as a kid under Christmas’ day, “Are you gonna stand here with your dragon?” 

Professor McGonagall stopped walking at these words, turned around with Molly at her side, their faces puzzled, and confused. 

“Dragon? What dragon, we don’t have a drag-“ 

“Actually, we have” Neville answered, his smile widening, “I never saw it becoming real, but I know Arya can turn her Patronus, a dragon, real” 

Professor McGonagall moved her eyes on Arya, a silent question in her eyes; Arya realized she never told the Professor how she and Draco had arrived at Hogwarts a few days ago, the imminent war a far more occupying matter. 

“It happened after Voldemort tortured me with the Elder Wand Professor, after Draco and I escaped Voldemort, we were running away chased by Demeanors, and to defeat them I unleashed my Patronus and when I touched it, it became real...and we almost had a heart attack” 

Neville took a step forward, “You can protect us from the air” 

Arya turned to Draco and he could see the fear of failing in her grey eyes, “Go, I’ll be here” 

Arya swallowed, unsheathed her rowan wand and moved forward; she took a deep breath and proceeded to wave the wand in front of her, unleashing her Patronus: a majestic dragon, big as half of the square showed up. 

She heard Neville and Dean gasping in anticipation, and with the back of her eye, she saw Draco nodding slowly to her, encouraging her to go on. 

The dragon pledged himself in front of his master, lowering his head a bit to allow Arya to touch it: a second later, the blue and white light typical of the Patronus was being transformed into a real animal, his colors red and black with golden details as if it was a darker version of her Gryffindor house. 

The dragon became real, sprawled his wings similar to the bats’ ones, roared and from behind her, Arya heard a gasp deriving from Professor McGonagall and Professor Filius, while Molly and Cho were just wordless. 

Dean erupted in an excited scream; Neville next to him almost chocked on his own spit. 

“HOLY FUCKING HELL ARYA” Draco tried to hide a laugh at the excitement; he had already seen it once, when he let her escape from Voldemort’s hands almost a week ago, when they both had been chased by Demeanors sent by the Dark Lord and in a second of pure terror she had saved them both with her Patronus. 

Draco had joked how he always imagined her Patronus to be a lioness, seen the origin of her name and her house; Arya had turned her head slightly towards him while riding the dragon, saying that it couldn’t be anything else, as her Patronus had been born thanks to a memory with Draco, the memory of the night when they talked about stars, constellations and kissed. 

She then gave a glance to her wand, rowan wood mixed with dragon heartstring, modeled a little after the handle into feathers and details similar to a dragon’s body part. 

She had always meant to be a dragon. 

Luna, who had been silent until then, took a step forward with her usual calm and rational voice, “it’s obvious, isn’t it?” 

All the people turned their attention to the girl, confused, “You said that you’re not the Chosen One to defeat Voldemort, but maybe you are the Chosen One to protect us” 

Luna smiled shyly, “Harry told me that Dumbledore had said that it could have been another boy in his place that night” she moved her eyes on Neville, “someone we all know, somebody whose parents challenged Voldemort three times” 

When everything clicked, Neville almost fainted, “What do you mean Luna?” 

“You could have been the Chosen One instead of Harry, if you weren’t a pureblood, this little detail saved your life from the curse of his death spell” 

Draco, as the others around them, stood there in shock, not knowing what to say; there was just one thought in Neville’s mind: _If this is my destiny, let it be, for my parents._

“You and Arya are the chosen ones to protect us, one from the air and one from the earth, two faces of the same medal, two faces of the Chosen Ones trio” 

The demeanors interrupted their conversation, Professor McGonagall regaining her composure immediately. 

“Okay we don’t have time anymore, we need to cast the protections” she turned towards Arya, who stood in front of her dragon, the light wind moving her ruffling jacket and her wavy hair on her shoulders; her braids on the top of her head had always been one of Draco’s weakness; she had begun to braid her hair in complicate hairstyles after Voldemort had come back and the war had begun to take place. 

She looked like a dragon queen, fierce and proud and full of fire ready to explode. 

“Arya Potter” the woman gave her a determined look, full of inner strength, “You’re a dragon, be a dragon” 

Arya nodded to a smirking McGonagall, her dragon instantly lowering his right wing to allow her an easier climb on his back. 

She waited a few seconds and then snapped her head in Draco’s way, “Are you coming or not platinum head? I have work to do” 

“I thought you would never ask Potter” Draco quickly reached the dragon, climbing him as if it wasn’t like the second time but the hundredth; he settled behind Arya, circling with one arm her waist. 

Arya pointed her ice eyes in front of her, her voice clear and commanding, “Fly” 

The dragon raised himself in his full length, battling his wings until his claws left the ground; in one swift move, they flew in the air above the square, the enormous wings almost shadowing the entire square. 

Arya inspired the air gently brushing her cheeks, the wind lashing her face making a light blush appear; her jacket ruffles waving as her wavy hair on her back as if they were her dragon's wings.

A second later, as Professor McGonagall, Filius and Molly with Luna walked forward to cast the Protego Maxima, they saw a blinding light erupting from the dragon derived from Arya and Draco’s wands, wrapping almost the entire Hogwarts in one go. 

It was a mesmerizing view. 

Professor McGonagall finished to cast the spell and pointed her attention towards the statues of the school, “Piertotum Locomotor” 

As she finished talking, the statues came to life, marching in the square as she exclaimed, “Hogwarts is threatened, man the boundaries! Do your duty to our school!” 

After what it could have been ten or fifteen minutes, Draco pointed towards a point in the dark. 

“Arya I see a light coming closer!” she stopped immediately, observing the point Draco was pointing out; her eyes widened as the light multiplicated into hundredths of blue lights, aimed at Hogwarts’s barrier. 

“Voldemort is attacking the protection spell!” Arya landed on one of the towers of Hogwarts, preparing for another round of spells. 

“Hold tight Draco, this is gonna be a wild round” She bent forward, tightening her grip on the dragons’ spines, her wand in her right hand. 

“Tell me what I need to do, and I’ll do it” Draco looked behind the castle, towards the bridge where Neville and Dean were to set on their plan. 

“Reinforce the spell with me, the dragon will do the attack” they intertwined their fingers on the dragon’s spine and locked eyes for a brief moment; the second later, Arya commanded to fly again, and the dragon left the building with a light jump. 

As Draco was trying to reinforce the boundaries, some of the attacks hit them in a weak attempt to weakening them; Arya’s eyes burned with an inner fire, almost as if her soul, her power given by Voldemort and her wand with dragon heartstring connected and poured out of her in an explosive scream of rage and seek of revenge.

Her sandy wavy hair under the braids were flying against the wind as a flight caught in a tornado, full of power unleashing all at once as her jacket’s ruffles that were similar to wings flapped noisily. 

She screamed as she launched her dragon right towards them, taking speed with every second that passed; when she was close enough to the barrier, she commanded her dragon to spit the protective light typical of Patronus. 

The spell was so powerful that for a brief second, Hogwarts had been lightened as if it was midday. 

As Harry was trying to convince Helena’s ghost to reveal the location of the lost diadem of her mother, Hermione and Ron headed in the chamber secret room, in the attempt of destroying another Horcrux. 

Arya understood that they succeeded in the mission because suddenly she felt a sharp pain through her whole body, her view got foggy and in her head, she could heard Voldemort’s screams and pain, the same as her brother was feeling. 

Draco recognized the signal as it happened once before two weeks ago, when Harry, Hermione and Ron were looking for the other horcruxes. 

He took control of the dragon, maneuvering him in the sky until he commanded to land on one of the towers of the castle to allow Arya to regain herself. 

A second later, they heard a loud cry behind them, followed by a powerful, white ray of light aimed at the barrier around Hogwarts. 

“Voldemort” the younger Potter whispered, her eyes widening in terror as the curse created holes in the barrier, letting it falling slowly more and more to the ground. 

The barrier began to turn a deep shade of orange, casting a bloody filter on the battlefield, and then turned a deep shade of blue; Arya bent herself to begin another round of fly to try to repair the entire barrier when behind them, Draco saw a sequence of little red balls of light thrown in the sky where the bridge Dean wanted to explode stood. 

It was the signal they decided in case they needed help. 

“Arya, Neville and Dean need a hand, I think Voldemort’s army want to cross the bridge” Arya looked behind Draco, seeing the red flash of light high in the sky as if it was a sequence of fireworks. 

She snapped her head towards the dragon commanding him to fly once again; he swept off the tower elegantly, spreading his wings completely and hovering above all students on their broomsticks who watched fascinated when they flew next to them. 

The Death Eaters took a step forward, proving that the barrier had been destroyed, and a second later from their throat erupted a scream of victory and range almost deafening to Neville’s ears. 

He began to run back to Ginny and Dean on the other side of the bridge, almost tripping on his own feet as he casted destructive spells left and right, hitting some parts of the bridge to explode, making it falling down more and more. 

He run like he never run before, trying desperately to arrive at the end of the bridge safe and sound; he heard Ginny screaming his name as the bridge completely fell into a cliff that separated the castle from the forest. 

Ginny held her breath, hoping to see Neville’s head appearing at the edge of the cliff; after a long second she took a step forward, decided to see his friend’s ending, when a low and loud roar resounded through the air. 

A moment later, Neville appeared held by Draco’s arm, on Arya’s dragon; his expression a mask of relief and gratitude. 

“Well, that went well” They laughed at their friend’s expression but they were soon interrupted by Voldemort’s army forcing their way on the main bridge in front of Hogwarts’ entrance, the Death Eaters materializing themselves in the square as several giants began destroying Hogwarts’ statues army. 

Draco settled Neville behind him, who helped Ginny to climb and sit behind him too. 

“I’ll let you at the main entrance, so you can find Harry and help him okay?” 

Ginny and Neville nodded, “Held each other’s waist tightly guys, it’s not like flying on a broomstick” 

“I’m so fucking excited and terrified but mostly excited come on!” 

Draco let out a giggle, circling his lover’s waist tight and locking eyes with her for a brief second; a command later, the dragon batted his wings hard, piercing the sky at incredible force and speed; they hovered above the castle that saw them growing up, and realized that Voldemort’s army was shattering and burning everything that stood in their way, shouting as loud as they could with mockery in their tone. 

Ginny looked down, eyes wide as never before, horrified by seeing what had been her home for years, being destroyed like that. 

“They’re destroying everything! There’s fire everywhere!” Neville followed her gaze and gasped in shock; the situation was much worse that he imagined. 

Arya shot a glance in their direction and decided to answer in the same way; if they wanted a war, she would have given them the fucking war. 

“Hold each other's tight guys, we’re gonna do a little barbecue” 

Arya handled her dragon until she surpassed Hogwarts, taking speed the more they flied; the moment she reached the main bridge, the Death Eaters attacked them all at once; as the spells almost touched them, she screamed, “Incendio!” making the two spheres of spells meet. 

Arya’s one overpowering theirs as a spiral of fire erupted from the dragon’s mouth, burning all the death eaters who stood in his way. 

Hogwarts got enveloped in a mist of fire, smoke and burned skin smell, a deep orange light covering the atmosphere. 

Arya landed on the ground, her dragon roaring loud and clear and terrifying as he spread his wings to protect some students; Draco helped Ginny and Neville to climb down in the quickest way possible, Neville practically jumping on his feet as he felt filled with adrenaline. 

“Go, find Harry, help him…we’ll try to stay out and delay him as much as we can” Ginny nodded frantically and made to enter the castle when Arya called her back. 

“Ginny?” 

“Yes?” 

Arya swallowed, her voice trembling a bit as she spoke her next words, “Tell Harry I love him, in case you know-“ 

“We won’t die Arya, that’s a fucking promise” Neville said looking as he was made by fire himself, Ginny just nodded again, “I’ll tell him, now go, I’ll see you later” she gave her a quick smile to her friend, disappearing into the castle a second later followed by Neville. 

Arya followed them until she couldn’t see them anymore, her grey eyes filled with tears; Draco noticed it and reached her hands, intertwining their fingers and squeezing them gently, trying to alleviate her pain a bit. 

She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling Draco’s lips on her hair and when she opened them again, all her fears and doubts were back in a corner of her mind, her grey eyes cold as before. 

After maybe twenty minutes, Arya felt another wave of pain coursing through her entire body, shattering her bones. 

Draco took control of the dragon, as he held her tight to her waiting for the moment to pass; he knew what that meant, he knew that they were a step closer to destroy Voldemort. 

When she regained control of herself, her eyes were filled with fear. 

“What happened? Arya? Did something go wrong?” Draco was still commanding their dragon, guiding him above their school. 

Arya turned her face towards him and he could see that something happened, she swallowed, visibly nervous, “I think Harry let Voldemort enter in his mind, I saw a place and-…” she looked unsure at him, looking away, “And your father talking with Voldemort” 

Draco stiffened, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw. 

“Is he plotting how to kill you both?” 

“I don’t know but I think Harry is going to this place” 

“Okay if something happens, you will feel it right? We can run to help them in a second, right?” 

They both looked at each other and then at the infernal and apocalyptic scenario in front of them, Arya squeezed his hand tight for just a moment, whispering her next words. 

“I hope” 

They jumped off from the tower, starting another round of fire and spells against their enemies; at the same time Harry, Ron and Hermione got out in the square and froze at the chaos that showed up in front of their eyes. 

There were Death Eaters fighting against students, giants against Hogwart’s arm, other students flying in the sky trying to ward off demeanors. 

Above all this, they saw Arya and Draco riding the girl’s dragon, majestic, powerful and moving as if they were one; a team made by destiny. 

The golden trio ran through the square, avoiding a troll, like in the first year, and then spiders on their left, another troll who almost killed them, different Demeanors, and Death Eaters alike and even a werewolf that was feeding on Lavanda. 

They run as much as they could until they reached the main bridge and saw a horde of Demeanors, monsters and Death Eaters, coming closer to them; before they could wave them off, a bright light protected them, deriving from Aberforth, brother of Dumbledore. 

A second later Arya appeared behind Aberforth, Ginny and the others to help destroying the rest of the army with a massive spiral of fire. 

Ron looked at the scene amazed and at loss of words, “This is one of the most epic thing I’ve ever seen” 

His lips curled into an amazed smile while Arya lowered her dragon to talk with her brother for the first time after hours. 

She looked at him with short breath, both from nervousness and adrenaline, “Are you okay? You destroyed other Horcruxes isn’t it?” 

“Yeah the lost diadem and the Hufflepuff’s cup, sorry for the pain…are you alright?” 

Arya sighed, chuckling a bit, “Yeah just feeling Voldemort’s power inside me, the pain every damn Horcrux radiate every time they get destroyed, you know…the usual things for a Potter” 

“This dragon is massive” Ron said, examinating one of the wings. 

“She’s doing a beautiful job at riding it” Harry, Ron and Hermione snapped their heads towards the young Malfoy, and Draco could see the hint of a laughs on Hermione and Ron’s lips while they moved their eyes on Harry, whose eyebrows touched his hairline. 

“Draco, not to embarrass you, but this sounded a bit you know- especially considering your name“ Draco felt his face reddening, and he also felt the rest of the squad giggling. 

“That’s not-! That’s not what I meant- damn” Hermione and Ron glanced at each other trying to contain their giggles, while, luckily for him, Arya broke their little moment of peace as she asked her brother, “Where are you going now?” 

“To the Shrieking Shack, Voldemort is there” 

“You’re going to face him?” her expression transformed immediately into one full of terror and fears, the happy and embarrassing atmosphere of a few seconds before, replaced by one darker as the night that covered the squad. 

“I don’t have a choice Arya, the snake is the last Horcrux, if we kill it, Voldemort will lose” she swallowed, feeling her throat tight; her brother’s green eyes piercing hers as they spoke with their souls. 

After a long beat, she released a deep shaking breath; she straightened herself on her dragon, regained her fierce, firing and impenetrable composure and nodded to her brother. 

“Go and kill the bastard, I’ll wait you in the Hall room” Harry gave a nod, their hands intertwining above her dragon’s wing as if it was the last time they would have seen each other. 

They separated and a moment later Harry, Ron and Hermione were running down the path heading to the Shrieking Shack; she followed them until she couldn’t see them anymore, until they were eaten by the dark. 

Draco squeezed gently her hand laying on the dragon’s spine trying to infuse some calm and hope while she turned her head slightly towards him meeting the same grey eyes as hers; both of them wearing a veil full of mixed feelings between fears and determination. 

She took another deep breath and reinforcing her strength on the dragon’s spines, they soared once again in the sky, protecting the people from the air with fire and spells derived from their wands. 

Harry and his two best friends were crouched behind a barrel, eavesdropping the conversation that was happening behind the large dim glass ahead of them. 

“The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner.” Voldemort turned to Snape, his face stoic and impenetrable. “You killed Dumbledore, Severus. While you live, the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine. You've been a good and faithful servant, Severus, but only I can live...forever.” at these words, both Snape and the golden trio shivered, knowing what would have happened after. 

“My Lord...-“ Snape didn’t have time to formulate more words as Voldemort slashed his throat with his wand in an almost imperceptible move, as faster as it had been. 

Snape fell to the ground, hitting with his back the glass window behind him. Harry jumped from the shock even if he knew. 

“Nagini, kill.” Voldemort’s voice was calm and controlled and after he finished speaking, Harry, Ron and Hermione heard a repeated bang against the window, signal of the snake repeatedly biting the professor, probably mortally wounding him. 

Voldemort and the Snake left soon after and when Harry entered the room, he paled at the view. 

Snape was covered in blood, panting and gasping for breath; Harry put a hand on the wound, trying to stop it from bleeding more but Snape stopped him as he left some tears rolling down his cheek. 

They locked eyes and for a moment Harry didn’t know what to do. Snape answered his indecision, and moving his head towards the boy he seen grow up into the man he was today, he choked his next words.   
“T- Take t-them, p-please” he gasped again while Harry frantically asked Hermione something to collect his tears. 

“Quickly, give me a task, something” Hermione gave him a flask to collect Snape’s tears, the man’s breath more and more choked. 

“Take them to the Pensieve” Harry looked at the flask with wide eyes when Snape’s voice caught his attention again, “look at me” Harry moved his green eyes towards the professor’s face, not expecting his last words, “you have your mothers’ eyes” 

Harry’s hand fell a little down the cut throat, his mouth opened in shock as his eyes, wide and big filled with surprise. 

Harry let out a trembling sigh as Severus Snape exhaled his last breath. 

He got to the time to rose to his feet when suddenly, all of them heard a voice – Voldemort’s voice – in their heads, the uneasing feeling making them grip the closest thing to them. 

_“You have fought valiantly, but in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity.”_

Arya looked at Draco for a brief moment, both of them still riding the dragon who was now still on one of the towers, Molly and Professor McGonagall holding their wands in the Hall room, Fred being disarmed in a corner of the school after the Death Eater had stopped attacking him. 

_“Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you, rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest, and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me.”_

Harry trembled while walking out of the room with his two best friends, his eyes locked on the flames and smoke surrounding the castle; the last line was like receiving a punch in the guts for how much cruel it was. 

When they made their way back to the castle, it was empty and silent like a graveyard. 

They crossed the square, Arya’s dragon moving to let them enter the main doors connected to the Hall room; Ron was the first to reach the doors, pushing them open slowly with the last bit of force he had in his body. 

The view that showed up in front of them was catastrophic: large piles of rocks were piled up in the corners of the room, half of a wall had been destroyed, in between of the fallen architecture, students and Professors were curing each other or crying and mourning the dead. 

When Harry came closer to the middle of the room, he noticed the Weasleys crying and comforting one another; at their feet, Fred was laying pale and unmoving, his wand next to him. 

Ron threw himself on his brother’s body, a loud cry escaping from his throat as the realization came down on him. 

Molly moved until she was near her son and opened her arms, offering him a shoulder to cry on. 

Hermione has stopped a few feet behind, watching the scene with trapped tears in her eyelids deciding then go after Ginny and doing the same Molly did. 

Harry then noticed a platinum head sticking out at his right, closer to where he had stopped. 

It was Draco of course, he was the only one with that color of hair in the entire school; next to him, someone was sobbing, Harry couldn’t see who it was but from the ruffle jacket creased in different points and the light brown braided and wavy hair falling on her shaking shoulders Harry knew it was his sister. 

She was bent between two bodies that almost had their hands intertwined; Harry took a few steps closer and gasped. 

The bodies were Remus Lupin and Tonks, two people that knew their parents and had been friends with them were now gone. Another two people who could have carried the legacy of James and Lily, were dead. 

Harry gazed at them, at Arya sobbing in his lover arms, at Ron still crying on his brother’s corpse, at Professor Trelawney covering a student’s body with a white blanket, at others students looking at the floor with unfocused eyes, others curing each other and took a decision. 

He went out of the room before Professor McGonagall could stop him. 

After a while, after Harry discovered Snape’s secret, he walked through the school determined in the choice he was about to made. 

It was the right thing to do, the destiny he was destined, he couldn’t escape. 

Hermione, sat next to a still hurt Ron and the others, noticed him making his way to the main entrance of Hogwarts, understanding where he was headed. 

She rose to her feet, catching Arya, Draco, Ginny, Ron and George’s attention, and walked to him slowly and lightly shaking at the thought of the next moments. 

“Where have you been?” she asked with a whispering voice to avoid chaos in the Hall room. 

“We thought you were in the forest” Ron sniffed, trying to regaining a bit of control on his lower and pained voice. 

“I’m going there now” Harry answered, his lips in a tight line. 

“Are you mad-? You can’t give up yourself up to him-“ Ron reached his girlfriend, all his friends gathering behind them. 

Hermione studied Harry, with his back towards her, deadly silent, as if he was conflicted about something. 

“Harry what is it that you know? Did you…discover something?” 

All of them noticed Harry’s shoulders falling with a deep sigh; he turned around, facing the friends of a life, his lover, an enemy that became an ally, his sister. 

He took a step forward towards Arya, and Neville took a step back sensing that something big was about to happen, like a revelation that they both had waited for their entire lives. 

“There’s a reason we can talk parseltongue, there’s a reason if we can hear the Horcruxes, there’s a reason if we can hear Voldemort’s voice and if he can sneak into our heads Arya” 

Hermione exhaled a shaking gasp as everything clicked in her brilliant mind, a tear fell down her cheek as even Neville and Ron and Draco were beginning to understand. 

“When Voldemort casted the Avada Kedavra on our mother, she died but the act of dying to protect us acted like a barrier for us, avoiding us to die instantly: the spell rebounded in the room and settled into the very first living thing that stood behind her” 

Arya’s face broke down into a shaking breath while some tears were beginning to form in her grey eyes; she stumbled on a rock behind her, her eyes widening more and more as Harry revealed even more, “I was the first living thing behind her, you were behind me, you could say I acted like a shield for you” he choked up a light laugh, but it faded almost immediately. 

“The scar you have on your shoulder it’s just a scar derived from the collision between me and the spell, you’re not an Horcrux but you can feel everything derived from the powers Voldemort gave me that night” 

“No it’s-“ her breathing was quicker as the seconds passed, “It’s not possible-there has to be anot-“ 

“there isn’t” her brother walked until he was a few inches away from her. 

“I think I’ve known for a while, and I think you did too” 

Arya lowered her head, silently breaking down in tears, her shoulders trembling violently as Neville put a hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. 

“Let us go with you at least” Hermione tried to persuading him, knowing perfectly that this wasn’t the way it was meant to be. 

“No, stay here and kill the snake, kill it and it will be just him” 

Hermione hugged him desperate and tight, Harry’s green eyes moving on every person standing in front of him, saying mentally goodbye to each of them; to his two best friends, to a person that grew up into a warrior, to the weasleys, to a person that became an ally...and to his sister. 

They stood where they were, knowing that it was already hard as it was and that hug or not hug it didn’t mean less of their friendship or love. 

They parted and his eyes focused on Arya, who was trying hard to not crumble to the floor and cry for the rest of her life, her grey eyes looking like a snowy and rainy storm. 

“Arya-“ 

“Please-“ 

“Arya look at me” 

She raised her eyes, locking them into her brother’s own, “Our parents would be proud of us and if something will go wrong with Voldemort, I won’t be gone” he moved his right hand from her shoulder to her heart, his voice calm and low and controlled for his little sister. 

“I’ll be here with you, always” 

She broke down in tears as he took a deep breath and kissed her dusty forehead, closing his eyes and cherishing what it could have been his last moment with his sister. 

A second later, he turned around headed to the forest without looking back. 

He reached the forest, with the golden snitch in his hand and slightly shaking fingers. 

he took a deep breath and kissed the object in his hand, making it open and revealing a little black stone: The resurrection stone. 

When Harry raised looked up, his eyes widened and his lungs stopped working; his family was there, surrounding him like a comforting blanket, Sirius, Lupin and in front of him, his parents. 

Harry walked to his mother, trying to held her hand but failing, he heard her whisper with a soft and loving voice, “You’ve been so brave sweetheart” she was wearing a proud smile on her lips. 

“Why are you here? All of you?” 

Lily raised her hand as if she wanted to touch her son’s cheek, “We never left” 

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, trying to feel her touch that had been ripped away from him long time ago. 

He then turned to Sirius and Lupin asking with a sad and slightly shaking voice, “Does it-…does it hurt? Dying?” 

“Quicker than falling asleep” Sirius answered with his usual calm and low voice; somehow, he made Harry a bit calmer. 

“You’re nearly there, son” James added, his voice like a whisper. 

“I’m sorry, I never wanted any of this, I never wanted any of you to die for me” he looked at the figures surrounding him, wishing to bring them back to the life they should have lived. 

He stopped at Remus, his shaking voice betraying his façade, “Y-your son-“ 

“My son will know why his parents died one day, he’ll understand” Remus posed his ghostly hand on Harry’s shoulder, trying to reassure him. 

“you’ll stay with me?” 

“Until the very end son” James said. 

“We were always, and will be always, here” Sirius pointed at Harry’s heart, making the boy close his eyes one more time. 

“Stay close to me” Harry opened his now lucent green eyes, focusing them on his mother. 

“Always” she answered, the same pair of green eyes looking back at him. 

Harry let fall the stone to the ground proceeding to walk to his goal, ready to die. 

“I thought he would have come” Voldemort said, his voice similar to Nagini’s hiss; he began to walk back, when he heard a branch break. 

He stopped and turned around, slowly and controlled, his expression showing surprise and amuse. 

“HARRY NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” Hagrid screamed desperately, only to being forced to shut up by a Death Eater next to him. 

Voldemort didn’t pay him any attention, his glacial and empty eyes focused on the boy in front of him, as if he was surprised and at the same angry that Harry really came to challenge him. 

“Harry Potter” began Voldemort, “The boy who lived” he continued, raising the Elder Wand in the air, “Come to die” 

On the people in the forest fell a heavy silence, full of trepidation, excitement and waiting. 

The only sound audible in the air was the constant and crescent hissing of Nagini snaking behind Voldemort louder and louder until Harry closed his eyes and all he could see was a white light erupting behind them at the screaming of Voldemort’s 

“Avada Kedavra!” 

The Hall room was quiet, there were people reassuring other people, some students and professors curing each other, some talking calmly and even smiling a bit when some student told how brave and flamboyant he had been against his enemy. 

Apparently, there was peace but most of them knew well that the war wasn’t over yet; Harry Potter had gone to the forest to confront the Dark Lord and they haven’t had news or signals of the battle since then. 

Ron and Hermione were sitting at a table, her hands cupping his boyfriend’s ones in a reassuring and loving gesture as Ron was still hurt and shocked by his brother’s death. 

Ginny was sitting next to Luna and Neville, trying to distract herself from both Harry and her brother’s thoughts. 

On the other side of the table, next to Ginny, Professor McGonagall was curing Draco’s injuries while Arya was talking with two students of the second year. 

Draco was observing her continuingly touching her scar settled between her neck and her shoulder, worrying; when she finished talking with the students and turned towards the table to reach her family, the young Malfoy noticed how her lips were curled into a painful grimace, her brows furrowed together. 

“Is everything okay?” he asked with apprehension, catching Luna attention sat in front of him. 

“Yeah it’s just the scar, since Voldemort came back it never stopped burning but today is almost unbearable-“ suddenly she stopped talking, she stumbled a few steps bumping against the table as her eyes widened as a coffee’s saucers and a painful and almost bone wrecking scream left her throat as she fell to the ground shouting in pain. 

Hermione, Ron and the rest of her friends rose to their feet in alarm, Professor McGonagall catching her head before she hit the ground; Draco literally flying to her side asking frantically what the hell was wrong. 

Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and Kingsley asked, “Is this already happen in the past?” 

“Yes at the Triwizard Tournament, when Voldemort officially came back” Hermione answered, her tone afraid. 

Arya’s grey eyes turned almost glassy and rolled back as she continued to scream in pain like as if Voldemort were torturing her again with the Elder Wand. 

Draco wanted to throw up at the memory. 

_“Help will always be given at Hogwarts, Harry, to those who ask for it” Said Dumbledore looking at Harry, both surrounded by a blinding white light._

_“I’ve always prized myself on my ability to turn a phrase” added the professor, “words are, in my not so humble opinion, our most inexhaustible source of magic, capable of both inflicting injury and remedying it” Harry was looking at Dumbledore in silence, wondering about the meaning of this speech._

“H-Harry-“ Ginny and the rest of the people gathered around Arya glanced at each other, a deep uneasing feeling settling in their heart. 

_“But I would, in this case, amend my original statement to this:” Dumbledore took a step closer to Harry, his white hair and beard moving lightly as he walked, “Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who deserve it”_

_The professor began walking back, still looking at Harry, “Do not pity the dead Harry, pity the living and above all, all those who live without love”_

_“Professor, my mother's Patronus was a doe, wasn't it? It's the same as Professor Snape's. It's curious, don't you think?”_

_Dumbledore smiled a bit, “Actually, if I think about it, it doesn't seem curious at all” after a beat, he added, “I'll be going now, Harry.”_

_He turned to leave when Harry called him again, “Professor? Is this all real? Or is it just happening inside my head?”_

_“Of course it's happening inside your head, Harry. Why should that mean that it's not real?” He gave Harry one last smile before fading into the light._

_Arya’s vision was beginning to blur, the voice of her brother sounded more and more away._

_“Professor, what shall I do? Professor?”_

Suddenly she sat up in a quick move, gasping for air as if she was drowning, her friends exhaling a breath of relief that was immediately replaced by worried and panicked look; Arya was trembling like a leaf, her right hand gripping the tunic of Professor McGonagall next to her, holding it so tight her knuckles turned white. 

“Arya what happened?” Ron asked with worry, “Did you- felt Harry and Voldemort fighting?” 

Arya looked at them with wide and terrified eyes, her chest moving quickly up and down, her head snapping in all directions in panic. 

“I-I think Voldemort shot an Avada Kedavra to Harry, but it’s different from the Triwizard Tournament” her eyes settled on a point in front of her, unfocused. “that time I felt the pain for as long as they fought, this time it lasted for like, a second” 

Her friends glanced at each other with worry written all over their faces; someone even sighed sadly, as if they gave up into on the idea of their Chosen One’s death. 

Draco and Professor McGonagall helped her to get up, with an extra help of Hermione and returned to sit at the table, every one of them gathered around each other to seek comfort and reassurance, the waiting for the fight between Harry – a brother, a best friend, a friend – and the Dark Lord agonizing. 

It could have passed half an hour, and Neville was standing tall – his figure outlined, making him looking like a shadow – against the first rays of light that were creeping from the destroyed entrance of Hogwarts; in his hands, bloody and covered in dirt, the sorting hat stood still, fierce, with only a heavy veil of dust and a few holes here and there. 

Ginny stopped talking with Arya, Luna and the rest of the group when she noticed something coming closer to the school. 

It looked like a dark army of shadows with a master walking ahead of them with something slithering next to that person. 

Ginny instantly knew that was Voldemort and his army and in her heart, she felt a cold and burdensome feeling setting, leaving her gasping for breath. 

If Voldemort was there, where was Harry? 

She felt panic raising in her chest and in a fluid move she got up, pulling the attention of the others on her. 

Hermione was the first one to turn her head in her direction; her eyes and expression a clear signal of how exhausted she was. 

“Someone is coming here, I think it’s Voldemort” she run outside reaching Neville, her father never leaving her side. 

Ron, Hermione, George and Molly along with some students that noticed the change in the atmosphere, followed the Weasley’s steps until everyone went out of the hall room. 

Draco and Arya stopped at the half-broken massive steps outside Hogwarts, their hands brushing lightly while their eyes, both the colors of ice and snow and rainy sky mixed, were gazing at the scene in front of them. 

Voldemort was walking proudly, with a fierce posture, his chin raised and on his pale lips, the ghost of a smirk was blooming. 

Arya heard Ginny asking Neville, next to her, who was the person in Hagrid’s arms, but Arya didn’t move her eyes from the corpse apparently dead laying in the arms of one of the most special people in her life since she and her brother Harry knew the truth about themselves. 

Voldemort stopped in the middle of the yard, stretched an arm towards Hagrid and with a loud and clear voice, screamed, “Harry Potter... is dead!” 

Ginny launched herself forward, from her throat a crying _no!_ erupted, behind her, Arya’s dragon settled on the tower let out a pained cry; Arthur immediately caught her in his arms, protecting his daughter from the dark lord. 

Voldemort shut Ginny’s screams with a spark of a spell, mocking her in his next words, “Stupid girl. Harry Potter is dead. From this day forth, you put your faith... in me.” 

Everyone was silent, shocked and scared, a heavy silence fell upon the entire crowd, covering Hogwarts in a hopeless veil of desperation and defeat. 

Draco, at the news, turned his head slightly to Arya standing close to him and immediately held her hand; she had paled, her grey eyes seemed dead, like if something inside of her died forever; Draco could feel her hand tightening his grip, and with another glance at her, he saw her lips trembling. 

He followed her as she walked past some students, past Luna, George and Dean, and then past Professor McGonagall and some other two students Draco did not know. 

He followed her until she reached Neville, Arthur and Ginny and looked the scene petrified; her only brother, the only person of her family still alive was now dead. 

Arya still has her eyes on her brother’s corpse, in her mind, the wound of her parents’ death by Voldemort’s hand still fresh, a never-ending pain that never left her and probably never will. 

“What if we don’t?” she heard herself speak without realizing the words had fell out of her lips; from Voldemort’s army everyone heard a sudden gasp, probably of death eaters shocked that someone dared to challenge their Lord now that the Chosen One was dead. 

Voldemort straightened his back, gaining a more severe and majestic posture; on his mouth the hint of a devilish smirk began to spread. 

He walked closer to Arya, his walking light and delicate almost as if he was a ghost levitating in the air, moved by mere air. 

Voldemort reached Arya, his fingers rolling the Elder Wand between his fingers carefully; he began to walk around her slowly and terrifying making Neville, Ginny, Arthur and some students to take several steps back; Draco didn’t moved an inch, he was used to Voldemort, he was terrified by him but it wasn’t the first time he had met him. 

And mostly, he wouldn’t let Arya alone. 

“Arya Potter, the last Potter alive” Nagini hissed fiercely while Voldemort still walked around her. 

“You have the same big mouth of your brother, the same fire your stupid father had and the same weak poor sentiment of love your fool mother had” Arya snapped her head to the side at her parents’ nominations, facing Voldemort; her eyes colder than ice. 

“Well it seems that this stupid fire and poor sentiment of love defeated you more than once, or am I wrong” she lets a beat pass and then breathed out, “my dear Lord Tom?” her tone didn’t hide the mockery and Hermione saw the spark of fury in Voldemort’s eyes resurface, making her skin tremble in fear. 

Voldemort, with his back towards Arya, did not move for a long second until he raised his head and let out a huff; when he talked, his voice seemed to sneak into her bones, shattering them in millions of pieces. 

“You lived for seventeen years, you survived my death spell, even if you didn’t receive the gift of your brother” he turned his head toward her slightly, his eyes piercing hers. 

“It’s time to end the job” as he finished talking, he turned around, the Elder wand already breathing her spell towards the youngest Potter. 

No one had the time to do something that Arya flew through the air behind her, landing on her back, almost at Professor McGonagall’s feet. 

Hermione and Ron, and especially Draco, wanted desperately to put themselves between them to protect their best friend – and lover in Draco’s case – , but they were terrified, especially Ron who had just lost a brother and didn’t want to risk another death in his family in such short time. 

Arya wouldn’t have forgiven herself if one of them got hurt because of her. 

Arya coughed rolling on her belly, a moment later a sharp pain through her left side made her hiss, her mind already understanding: broken ribs. 

She rose to her feet and for a moment she met Draco’s eyes, a icing whirlwind of mixed emotions, an inside battle that accompanied him for all his life: following his parents and be targeted as traitor but saving himself, or standing up for the only person on the “wrong” side that he learned to love in these years and that made him feel safe in his darkest periods. 

She knew that Draco would have thrown himself between them in a second, screwing Voldemort and his father’s trust in him, if it meant saving her. 

Arya tightened his jaw, the eyes of some of the friends she had known for years were all on her and the battle with Voldemort; their faces were twisted in a scared expression, most of them probably were thinking that in a few seconds, the Potter family would be gone forever. 

She turned around, spiting some blood out of her mouth. 

“Do you think I’m afraid of you Tom? Because I’m fucking not” 

She rose to her feet, unleashing her rowan wand and roaring along her dragon flying in her help; both of them begun to throw spells at each other, sometimes hitting the other sometimes not, Arya’s dragon trying to hit Voldemort and at the same time protecting his master. 

The rest of the people, Death Eaters on one front and students or teachers on the other, watched excited on one hand and petrified and scared on the other. 

Arya was trying to resist but she had fought for hours, even if the major part she did it on her dragon, she had punched and been punched, fell on the rest of Hogwarts, fought with all types of spell, run from a place to another trying to help Neville, Ginny and the others from Demeanors and Death Eaters. 

And lastly, she wasn’t the Chosen One, she always knew that, the role meant for her was to protect the people she cared about with her Patronus in the air, the Patronus she could turn real thanks to Voldemort even if he didn’t know that. 

Without realizing, Voldemort had given the Potter’s siblings two powers that could have defeat him one day. 

After a few minutes and many fall later, Voldemort took her by the collar of her jacket and pointed the Elder Wand on her scar; for a moment, Draco’s heart stopped, remembering well the last time the Dark Lord tortured her. 

A second later, Arya erupted in a loud, painful and bone-wrecking scream, a shout that insinuated under everyone’s skin, shattering it, tearing it apart until it would have destroyed you. 

Professor McGonagall make a step forward to help her but stopped as she noticed Draco doing the same; he couldn’t die, Arya would have been destroyed. 

Her dragon flew towards Voldemort, spiting a spiral of fire towards him, making Voldemort stop, hitting the animal, and straightening himself, laughing at Arya; she was laying on the ground, barely moving, rivulets of blood falling on her cheek and a dark cobweb of veins spreading on her neck. 

She didn’t know where, but she found the strength to stand up once again: if her destiny was to die, at least she wanted to die on her feet, fighting until her last breath. 

They were standing still, facing each other, Arya panting heavily injured and bloody in more points, Voldemort with just two burned holes on his robe, on his lips a smirk that meant satisfaction of seeing his enemy humiliated like this. 

Voldemort laughed at her, calm and then he said with controlled voice, “I think it’s time to end this Arya, say hello to your family from me” he turned towards her, serious and the spark in his eyes didn’t let space for doubts of what was gonna happen in a second. 

He rose the Eldest wand towards her and then screamed, “Avada Kedavra!” 

Arya closed her eyes, ready to die, until she felt herself being taken and thrown away from the spell; in the background, someone gasped and for a moment Arya recognized it as Professor McGonagall while another one screamed a name, but Arya didn’t have time to recognize the woman’s voice before she hit her head. 

She landed on her right side on some ruins of Hogwarts, next to Neville, Ginny and Arthur who were watching her, their faces a mask of horror and utterly shock. 

Arya coughed, raising her braided head a little trying to understand what just happened; she turned her head at her side and froze, her eyes widening at an impossible size. 

Draco was lying unconscious behind her, on his side, his pale platinum hair a bright contrast against Hogwarts’ ruins, dark and gothic styled. 

“Draco?” Arya moved some stones and rocks away, crawling frantically towards the young Malfoy; she rose her trembling hand on his face – that seemed carved from a piece of marble, noble and pallid, like the classic statues of the past – and held his face between her hands delicately, her lips quivering as her eyebrows, furrowed together in a painful and terrifying expression. 

“Draco-?“ she let out a choked sob, leaning over him and letting some of her wavy hair fall forward as she held his face in her hands, her voice breaking at every time she said the man’s name. 

“Draco, please, open your eyes-Draco-“ her voice was being interrupted by choked sobs, resulting in a broken tone full of pain and desperation so profound that almost every students around them either closed their eyes, looked away in sadness or lowered their eyes to the ground already mourning another fallen hero of this war. 

Arya took Draco’s head in her arms and the fear of having lost him forever made her having a breakdown, defeating her attempt of keeping her tears at bay; she began crying as he held him feeling destroyed while with the other still shaking hand, she was still trying to wake him up. 

Voldemort was watching the scene amused, his laughter a persistent mockery wafting in the dusty air. 

He turned around excited and triumphant, waving the Elder Wand in the air and riling up his army, “Harry Potter is dead!” the Death Eaters exploded in a wave of laughers as they followed their leader speech. 

He stopped in front of Draco’s parents, Lucius still proud and fierce as Voldemort wanted him, not caring about his son’s betrayal to the Dark Lord and next to him Narcissa, who was faking her façade in order not to let Voldemort pile on Draco or find out her lie about Harry. 

“Draco Malfoy is an example of what happen if you betray me” Voldemort walked again towards Arya with an expression of superiority and contempt, as if what Draco had done was something pathetic. 

“Dying for something so weak, miserable and pathetic as love” he spit the last word as if was poison, something not worth dying for or at least, not worth fighting for. 

Not the Voldemort could understand that after all, how could he possibly understand love when he never felt it? When he was born from a love filter? When he despised his mother’s weaknesses and his father mere mortality, when he couldn’t understand that Draco was just a boy that never wanted any of this. 

He never had a heart, he couldn’t understand. 

Arya stayed silent, continuing to hold Draco tight to her, resting her forehead on his as she let some tears falling on his chiseled cheeks, mourning the loss of half of her heart for endless seconds until she heard a low and raspy whisper. 

“I would do it again” Arya snapped her eyes open finding Draco’s stone-grey iris half hidden by his dropping eyelids, the blood on his temple flooding down his left brow, finishing his ride on his cheek. 

Arya, and everyone else around them, let out a sigh of relief that didn’t last much; as Arya broke down in tears, hugging him tight and make him burying his head in her hair, Voldemort – who was observing them seeming pissed that his spell didn’t kill one of them, deciding to ignore it – resumed his speech. 

“Now is the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us... or die.” 

Before he talked, Arya threw a look in Narcissa’s way, nodding lightly at her and letting her understand that Draco was still alive; she noticed Narcissa’s shoulder relaxing a bit before regain her posture and, along with it, her façade. 

Her boy was in good hands, he would have been fine. 

After several seconds Voldemort finished talking, Neville moved forward limping a bit; in his left hand, he was holding the sorting hat, a little ruined but still whole. 

“Well, I must say, I hoped for better,” Voldemort turned around towards his army with a wide grin, all of them erupting in a loud laugh “And who might you be, young man?” 

“Neville Longbottom” Hermione and Ron watched him, scared but fierce standing against Voldemort in person; both of them thinking that the little boy who wanted to fight them in the first year to not allow them to make lose points to their house had grown into a man who wasn’t afraid of the Dark Lord. 

His parents would have been so proud of him. 

The dark army blew up in another round of laughers, especially Bellatrix, the assassin of Neville’s parents long time ago. 

“Well, Neville, I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks—“ Neville didn’t let him finish as he interrupted him, his voice firm. 

“I'd like to say somethin’.” 

“Well, Neville, I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say-“ 

“It doesn't matter that Harry's gone.” He glanced at Arya, still on the ground with Draco in her arms, sobbing for the loss of her brother; at these words, Voldemort stopped smiling and instead, he straightened his back, his expression pissed but contained. 

“People die every day. Friends, family, lovers…” Neville glanced away from the couple, his heart relieved that they didn’t lost each other tonight. 

“Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. But he's still with us, in here” he patted the left side of this chest, right above his heart. 

“So's Fred, and Remus, Tonks... all of them. They didn't die in vain.” 

Everyone, from Hermione to Mr Filch, wore a veil of sadness and mourn on their faces, all of the students and professors were at loss of words, silent as a graveyard as Neville’s names of the fallen flew in the air. 

Neville drew his eyes away from his friends, turning his face back to Voldemort, his voice a knife directed to the Dark Lord, loud, clear and full of rage. 

“But you will, 'cause you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us, for all of us! It's not over!” 

After these words, all happened so fast. 

As the last words came out of his mouth, his hand drew out the Sword of Gryffindor from the sorting hat, making Hermione, Ginny, Arya and Draco – on his feet again with the help of Professor McGonagall – stepping back. 

Lastly, Harry flanged out of Hagrid's arms, pulled out his wand and shot a spell towards his enemy, to Voldemort's utter and complete shock. 

“Confringo!” 

Arya whispered his brother’s name between dried and new tears, this time of joy; all of Harry’s friends were smiling and surprised at Harry’s plan, all of them happy and relieved that the Chosen One wasn’t actually dead. 

He fired a spell at Voldemort's snake, Nagini, but it reflected onto the Death Eaters, making them crumbling to the ground. As Harry began to run, Voldemort, now enraged, fired several curses at Harry, as he did it, some of his Death Eaters begin to disappear sensing the defeat in the air, some of them being just cowards. 

Bellatrix was running from one part to another frantically and hysterically, his loud screams directed at those ones who were running away. 

“No! No, come back! Lucius! Come back! Come back and fight!” at his father’s name Draco, who had each of his arms on Arya and Professor McGonagall, looked behind him towards Voldemort’s army who was walking towards the entrance of Hogwarts to attack. 

Draco noticed his father looking around him frantically, understanding that maybe this war wouldn’t end well for Voldemort; after a minute, Draco saw his father leaving his mother’s side, running away and leaving her alone in something she didn’t fully belong. 

Draco watched his mother scared movements, her expression scared and vulnerable. 

“m-mom-“ he hissed at the pain cursing his body, but never looked away from her, the only person who ever truly cared for him since he was born. 

“I-I need to save her- I need t-to protect h-her-“ Harry arrived in front of them, with short breath, and looked at his friends, he gave the quickest hug to Arya while Kingsley casted a protective spell; then Harry said, “I'll lure him into the castle! We have to kill the snake” 

Arya talked back, “Okay I’ll help you, we’ll all help you just give me a minute-“ Harry interrupted her as Voldemort was coming closer. 

“No, you have to save Narcissa” at Draco, Hermione and the rest of the group confused expressions, Harry explained, “Voldemort shot an Avada Kedavra to me in the forest, Narcissa was the one that lied to him saying that I was dead because she wanted to see you Draco, if you were safe” 

Voldemort threw a spell against them but Neville was faster, and in a second, he was hit by it, flying in the hall room behind them, unconscious. 

“Cast your Patronus, save her and protect us from the air, it will give a huge hand with the others on the brooms” at Arya’s undecided expression Professor McGonagall intervened, gentle and determined, sensing that Draco’s injuries were a factor of her doubt “I’ll take care of Draco, I promise I won’t let him die okay?” 

Arya swallowed, her grey eyes drowning into Draco’s ones; he gave her a nod, already feeling a little better that immediately after Voldemort hit him. “Go, I’ll be with the others when this will be over” 

Arya sighed, her shaking right hand tightening her grip on her rowan wand, feeling the inside – made of dragon heartstring – already connecting with her power, almost burning from the desire of releasing the Patronus. 

She left a quick kiss to Draco’s forehead, and then with a tone full of fear and hope and silent prayers she whispered, “Don’t die okay?” 

“I’ll do my best Potter” 

She nodded and parted from him, all of them waiting the vision of the dragon; for some of them, like George or Artur this was the first time they would have saw it for real. 

She moved in front of them, her movements quick and full of adrenaline; Voldemort was closer and closer as his army – composed by those who didn’t run away – behind him. 

“Expecto Patronum!” Arya let her dragon form and then touched it, transforming it into a real dragon, as she did before. 

“Fucking hell, this is one of the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen!” George exclaimed excited, his eyes shining with excitement for a moment. 

“Win this war and I’ll let you ride it” Arya climbed on his dragon wing as usually, setting on the back, her hand wrapped around two spines tight; a second before she commanded to fly, her brother walked closer to her, his eyes – the same as their mother – hiding a hint of fear. 

“See you later” she battled her tears away, nodding to Harry as a small smile bloomed on her lips, “You too brother” 

They looked at each other one last time before Arya moved her eyes in front of her and commanded her dragon to fly; in a swift move, the dragon left the ground, his massive dimension covering almost all Hogwart’s square, his roaring covered the excited screams of Voldemort’s army. 

Draco watched her, majestic as always, her wavy and braided hair were flying violently as a flag caught in the wind as her jacket full of ruffles that resembled wings. 

He felt himself proud of having such a strong woman at his side, that wasn’t afraid of showing all her emotions or fighting against the Dark Lord until her last breath; he smiled a little, all the others amazed by the view. 

An instant later, as Voldemort materialized himself into Hogwarts with Nagini, Arya commanded the first round of fire from her dragon to protect her friends from the Death Eaters who where a step away from Harry and the others. 

The fire erupted in a long line, making the ground crack and burnt, burning every Death Eaters in his way. 

“I need to ride that thing after this fucking war” the Weasley’s siblings smiled at each other before following Harry into Hogwarts to fight some Death Eaters who entered and Voldemort himself; Professor McGonagall took Draco in the Hall room, quickly healing him as better as she could in less than a minute and then helped her fighting together with the others professors. 

Arya’s dragon roaring a constant background in the fight as she flied towards Narcissa standing on the bridge, fighting alone. 

Arya burned her enemies and flew down to let her climb him easier. 

“Arya” she breathed shocked, “What-“ 

“No time to explain, Draco is alive in the hall room, Harry is alive too thanks to you and I can turn my Patronus real thanks to Voldemort’s tortures with the Elder wand, climb him so we can fly away and help the others” 

Narcissa let out a breath of shock and then quickly climbed him with some difficulties, setting herself behind her son’s girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her tight to not fall. 

“Hold yourself, it won’t be like flying with a broomstick” Arya smirked, commanding her dragon to fly again; a second later they were in the air, wind slamming against them violently as the dragon picked up speed. 

“I’ll let you at Hogwart’s entrance so you can reach Draco, I need to help the others and you’ll be more help on the ground” 

“Okay, I wish you could have roasted my husband too” 

“Maybe we’ll have time even for that after the war, don’t worry about him now!” She landed at the entrance, helping her to climb down quickly; the air was filled with dust, smoke and flames and it looked like Hell. 

Not that they weren’t far away from it. 

Narcissa planted her feet on the ground, her wand ready in her hand; before entering the Hall room, she turned towards Arya and said just one word, “Thanks” 

Arya nodded and prepared to leave again, “keep our man safe” they exchanged a knowing and reassuring smile and then parted away, one directed to the Hall room and one directed towards the sky to burn some Death Eaters. 

The battle continued in different areas: on Hogwarts’ steps with Nagini against Ron, Hermione and Harry with their respective basilisk’s tooth, in the Hall room with Death Eaters against Professors and students, and lastly outside with students on their broomsticks and Arya and her dragon against Death Eaters who were trying to completely destroy the school and others creatures under Voldemort’s command. 

As Ginny with her mother, Draco and his mother, Professor McGonagall and the rest of them fought with Voldemort’s army inside the Hall room, some Death Eaters united their powers in one giant offensive spell against Arya; the first attempt just grazed her dragon wing, weakening him a little. 

The second attempt hit it right on the neck, this time hurting him and making him loose his fly for a moment, resulting in him destroying part of the ceiling of the hall room with his tail. 

Professor McGonagall watched in fear as some Arya’s friends and family behind, all of them holding their breath for long seconds. 

Arya regained control and throw her and her dragon directly towards them, commanding to fire and burning some of them in a massive explosion of flames; Draco moved his eyes on the back of the dragon for a moment: _she was there, she was still alive._

On the steps outside of the Hall room, Harry and Voldemort were fighting against each other, Ron and Hermione were trying to kill Nagini, without success for now as the snake continued to attack them; In fear, Ron lost his Basilisk’s tooth, leaving Hermione the only one with the mortal weapon. 

As Voldemort was firing a spell after the other, knocking Harry on the ground multiple times, or almost choking and immobilizing him in one of the towers of Hogwarts, Ginny and the rest of the squad were fighting the Death Eaters that achieved to get inside the Hall room; Arya, outside, was flying over the ceiling trying to reinforcing the barriers with her wand, sometimes burning Death Eaters with fire. 

Suddenly Molly, Professor McGonagall and George heard the dragon’s roar, loud and clear, almost similar to a cry; they heard some of the castle’s structure fall down and for a moment, Draco’s breath stopped. 

A moment later, they saw Arya’s dragon enormous wings hitting violently the ceiling almost destroying it all, the dragon falling down on them, at incredibly speed and force, knocking multiple students and Death Eaters alike and ending up crushing a wall and part of the floor. 

Arya fell down from the back of her Patronus, rolling until she hit a mass of bricks and rocks in a corner of the room. 

All the people in the room turned towards the scene, frozen and shocked; Bellatrix materialized into the room with the rest of Voldemort’s army, smirking at Harry and Arya’s friends, but especially at Narcissa and her son. 

“Look who’s back” she waved her wand in her hand with hysterical and frantic movements, “the Malfoy, our traitors!” she turned around towards the Death Eaters, spotting Arya laying down on the floor, weak and defenseless; Bellatrix’s smirk grew wider and crazier, “Take care of them, I’ll finish the last Potter!” 

She laughed walking closer to Arya, and as she fired a spell, Draco launched himself towards the two women trying desperately to save his lover one more time. 

He was stopped by Molly’s arms, circling him and preventing him of getting himself killed, and especially getting himself killed in front of Arya, something she would have never forgave herself. 

But Draco didn’t need to scream for a long time because someone’s else protected her; her dragon. 

He roared, raising itself on his claws and moving his head between Arya and Bellatrix, his wing wrapping Arya from Bellatrix’s spells; As Bellatrix screamed, firing a confringo, Arya took her wand and shot a protection spell but it didn’t worked out strong and perfect as before because she was weaker and injured. 

The three of them were knocked down by Bellatrix’s spell, Arya’s dragon returning into his Patronus form until it disappeared into her wand again. 

Bellatrix didn’t waste time, she rose to her feet again, ready to cast a final Avada Kedavra on her but Ginny run faster, hitting the woman right in the back. 

The two women began fighting against each other and a second later, Arya reached her friend, helping her. 

Bellatrix laughed at them as she shot a spell on Ginny, making the red head lose balance for a moment but regaining her fierce composure soon after: before Bellatrix could fire a final spell killing the two girls, a red ball of light flew between them, hitting Bellatrix right on the heart. 

A second later, the Death Eater fell to the ground, pale, eyes opened…and dead. 

Ginny and Arya turned around seeing Narcissa with her wand pointed forward, eyes determined, proud and cold. 

After a few seconds where they stood still, Draco run to Arya, both of them holding the other tightly, one of Draco’s hand cupping the braids on the back of Arya’s head, the other buried in the rest of her wavy hair, his lips pressed against her forehead. 

“are you okay?” 

“I’m okay” 

They pressed their lips together, hard and with their hands tightly holding each other’s faces, both pouring into it the fear of having almost lost each other tonight; both of them breaking down in laughers as they realized that their matching smiles were making it harder to kiss properly, both of them not caring as their happiness of having survived was far more important. 

Draco raised her from the ground, hugging her, both of them burying their heads in each other’s neck crooks, cherishing their reunion. 

Professor McGonagall smiled softly at the reconciliation moment that two of her students were sharing, the first moment that was close to happiness and peace in this sea of death and war. 

Arya parted from her lover and turned to her Professor concerned, “Where’s my brother? Do you kn-“ 

An abrupt noise behind them made all of them jump; moving their eyes towards the entrance of the school, they saw two people coming from the sky and rolling far away from each other on the ground. 

With a gasp from Ginny, they realized they were Harry and Voldemort, both already reaching for their wands to shot their last spell against each other. 

Ginny was the first one to run out but she stopped as Ron and Hermione appeared, hand in hand, running and always looking back, as if someone was following them. 

“You wanna know something Tom? You were wrong this whole time” Harry sneaked on the ground to reach his wand, “You killed the wrong person! The Elder Wand will never answer to you!” 

Voldemort hissed, his face a furious grimace, “I AM HIS MASTER-!”   
“NO YOU AREN’T!” Harry screamed as he stretched his arm, “SNAPE NEVER WAS THE ELDER WAND’S MASTER TOM” Harry saw something shine into Voldemort’s eyes and so he continued to reveal the secret. 

“THAT NIGHT ON THE TOWER IT WASN’T SNAPE WHO DISARMED DUMBLEDORE, IT WAS DRACO MALFOY! THE ELDER WAND BELONGED TO HIM, NOT SNAPE!” both Harry and Voldemort rose to their knees, regaining a little breath as they fought with words, all Harry’s friends turning to Draco in shock. 

“SNAPE KILLED DUMBLEDORE, HE WAS MY SERVANT-!” 

“NO HE WASN’T! HE LIED TO YOU ALL THIS TIME BECAUSE HE LOVED MY MOTHER!” Harry answered back, with the determination of someone who knew things that could have destroyed the other, “SNAPE AND DUMBLEDORE PLANNED HIS DEATH ALL ALONG UNDER YOUR EYES, AND A WEEK AGO WHEN I CAME BACK TO HOGWARTS I DISARMED DRACO” on the boy’s lips a grin was beginning to spread, “YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS TOM? THAT I AM THE MASTER OF THE ELDER WAND, NOT YOU” 

Voldemort’s expression changed into something unrecognizable, his lineaments stretched into an angry and pissed look. 

“IT DOESN’T MATTER, I WILL WIN-” 

“NO YOU WON’T, YOUR REIGN IS OVER” 

A second later Harry and Voldemort’s wands erupted their spells, exploding in a ball of red and green light. 

Ron and Hermione fell on some rocks at the entrance, Ron wrapping Hermione in his arms as something hissed and slither in front of them: Nagini, the loyal snake of the Dark Lord, the last Horcrux. 

Before Ginny, or Professor McGonagall, or anyone else could do something, Neville who had been unconscious until now, run forward with an indomitable fire radiating from him, in his hands something shiny. 

He jumped from a group of rocks and with a scream, he raised the Gryffindor sword high in the air, moving it in one bright arch above Ron and Hermione, cutting in half Nagini; as the snake fell to the ground, unmoving, a scream left Voldemort’s throat while above Neville, Ron and Hermione a black smoke with Voldemort’s faces enveloped them until fading slowly into nothing but normal air. 

The last Horcrux had been destroyed. 

Neville raised his eyes, meeting Harry’s one for a brief second, both men coming to the same conclusion; Arya, Draco, Professor McGonagall and the rest of their friends reached the steps and watched as Harry turned around and shot his last spell. 

Just after a few seconds, Harry’s red jet overpowered Voldemort’s own, disarming him of the Elder Wand. 

Harry – and Arya with the rest of their group – saw the wand flying high in the sky in a perfect semicircle, rotating until Harry, with his seeker skill precision caught it, declaring the winner of the war, and with it, the same war end. 

Voldemort looked at the scene shocked before falling to the ground like every human person walking the planet, as if it was a scene in slow motion, his body collapsing under all the years of dark magic all at once, making his pale and grey skin cracking and break in different spots; his eyes vacant and unknowing. 

Voldemort was dead. 

Harry stood astonished at the scene in front of his eyes, at his enemy killed by his own hand, by his own rebounding curse and his own obsessive desire to have power. 

On Hogwarts fell a veil of astonished silence, Hermione and the others held their breath for a long moment, all of them caught up in the shock of what had just happened. 

“We won” Arya heard a breathless Ron whisper, followed by a choked laugh of Hermione and a trembling sigh from Narcissa. 

Arya was the first one to break the bubble, running fast as the wind to his brother’s arms, who just had the time to turn around and catch her. 

Harry laughed as he wrapped his sister tight, on both of their faces a single symbolic tear of happiness, proud and something close to the feeling of having destroyed their main burden off their shoulders. 

A second later, the silence had been replaced by the tumult of their friends and family reaching them cheering, casting fireworks in the sky above them, and roaring at the victory. 

All of them were hugging each other, and when Harry had the space of breathing, he just held his sister’s face in his hands dirty from dust and with moved eyes and shaking voice he said, “Our parents would be proud of us” 

Arya swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to keep her increasing tears at bay, even if her trembling lips were a signal of how much close she was on breaking down. 

“We finally avenged them, I-“ 

“I know, and you know what else I know? If Dad would have been there tonight, he would have screamed _she’s my daughter you bitch!_ To Voldemort in person” Arya let out a choked laugh at the mental image, imagining her father in the company of his best friends. 

“I think that if Sirius would have been there, he would have never let go of my dragon” 

“Yeah and Remus would have watched Dad and Sirius with a done face” 

They both laughed between tears, the scars of their losses still open and fresh; Hermione, Ron and the others laughed at the scenery created by the Potter’s words, Professor McGonagall nodding, knowingly perfectly that this was for sure what it would have happened. 

“We avenged them” 

“You avenged everyone tonight” and at this voice, not familiar to almost everyone, the little group turned towards the person who spoke: Narcissa Malfoy. 

“You avenged all the people who have fallen” George held his mother a little tighter, closing his eyes and thinking about his twin laying in the hall room under a blanket. 

“You avenged all the people who have fought alongside you two for all these years” Ron and Hermione glanced at each other and then at Ginny and Neville and Luna on the other side of the circle. 

“You avenged my son, that has been involved because of his parents and not because he wanted to” 

Narcissa looked at Arya and Harry standing close to each other in the middle of the circle, with their friends that became their family, gathered around them, dirty, bleeding, mourning but happy for the dark lord defeat. 

“You avenged yourselves, for what Tom Riddle had done to you seventeen years ago” Narcissa raised a gloved hand towards them, a shy but fierce smile blooming on her lips. 

“To the Potters! The siblings who lived!” 

The first rays of the sunrise hit them as all their friends thundered around them once more, the first to wrap them in a bone crushing hug were their two best friends Ron and Hermione and then Draco, Neville, Luna, George, Dean and all the other students that they didn’t notice had got out of the Hall room and that now were running towards them shouting so loud that it was almost deafening. 

Outside the circle, Molly, Arthur, Hagrid, Kingsley, McGonagall and Flitwick and Sprout were watching with happy smiles, their eyes touched by the scene and all the joy derived from such a dark night. 

In the circle, there were hands reaching for Arya and Harry, people who hugged each other overjoyed, all of them jumping and shouting in chorus, tears shared, Arya’s dragon being created and then let flying high in the sky, roaring along with the students’ screams of victory that was filling the air. 

_“TO THE POTTERS! THE SIBLINGS WHO LIVED!”_

**Author's Note:**

> *shyly tips her feet into the scene, turning on the microphone, clears her throat*
> 
> GOODMORNING VIETNAAAAM HOW IS EVERYONE?  
> Hope good ❤️  
> So, this is my first fic in the Harry Potter world, I was very nervous as I didn't finish the books yet so I hope to not have completely ruined everything ahaha
> 
> it's like since Got ended that my obsession for dragons didn't fade yet and I had a recent marathon of Harry Potter's films so my mind mixed the two things together and wrote this monster.  
> Ah yes Arya is my alter ego, no shame, I fucking loved when Daenerys rode her dragon and well I may have a crush on Draco Malfoy.  
> Yolo.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this fic, let me know in the comments or with kudos!❤️


End file.
